Zankar Malzahar
Zankar (ザンカー マルザーアzankaa maruzaaa)is the middle child of 3.These three siblings are known as the violet prodigies of the Snow Oath Guild.They have earned this title due to there incredible magical prowess and/or their abnormal abilities.Zankar for example has a certain ability which has a great effect on her use of magic tot he point where even the guild master of the Snow Oath Guild is not capable of predicting her limitations and growth. Apperance Zankar is a pale skin young female who is somewhat tall for her age.Her most defining feature is her purple hair and purple eyes.Her usual attire normally consist of a greying shirt with blue sleeves and brown stripped skirt,along with long purple stripped socks worn with white sneakers. Personality Zankar is a calm but extremely fun loving girl.She never seen with out a smile on her face,even in her sleep she can be seen smiling!Her fun loving personality is the reason she was assigned to Tomoyuki following his mother's death.He was extremely close to falling into endless despair but her eternal smile guided him out of his own personal darkness.He often remarked that her happiness is so strong that everyone around her can't help but be happy. Zankar also has an extremely demanding nature she constantly wishes to have her way,if she doesn't she normally goes on a psychotic rampage destroying nearby object all whilst having a smile on her face.This particular nature of her's has actually been translated in to her Purple Color Magic where she is capable of bending anyone to her will. If she obtains her way Zankar is usually a very bubbly over the top girl she is always active and never quite knows when to take a break.She enjoys expended her energy anyway she can and will do almost anything.She currently holds the record for most jobs done in one day.She has a strong relationship with Tomoyuki usually calling him Tom or Tommy.Zankar often trains alongside Tom but is also the person who keep Tom in line if he does something stupid.Although on most occassion she'll watch as he makes mistake as according to her it is "free entertainment!". Although she is extremely out going does closest to her know that she is an extremely broken girl.The events of her past have critically damaged her and her smiles are simply a mask and a sheild to protect and to hide the pain which she will never truly get over. She is not one to announce her goals to the world but almost every memeber of the guild knows she will do all it takes to better the guild she want to make sure everyone in guild is happy and remains happy she will lay down her life to ensure this!. History Magic and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Zankar is an master of most basic melee combat techniques.With her exceptional skill, Zankar poses a very large threat at close range. As child, she wa able to refine her skills under the guidance of her sister using the various boys of the guild as punching bags. Zankar's fighting style consists of a large number of quick, powerful strikes in quick succesion. Zankar is capable of providing an uncountable amount of punches in a short span of time dealing tons of damage without much effort. She will normally retaliate rather than initiate an battle quickly countering and follow up with a series of attacks. Zankar eventually went on to increase her fighting ability by learning Tenshouaku Kenryu from her sister. 'Tenshouaku Kenryu: Tenshouaku Kenryu (Heaven Grasping Fist-Style, 天掌握 剣流) is a widely feared fighting style. This fighting style requires unbelievable physical prowess and the ability to accurately read an opponent's movements to finish off foes with the fewest movements possible. Unlike most martial arts that usually focus on fighting a single enemy, this martial arts style focuses on fighting a single enemy and a large group of enemies. Zankar is a practitioner of the lightning form of Tenshouaku Kenryu. This form incorporates Zankar incredible speed to overwhelm his opponent with fast hitting attacks and maneuvers. She is quite adept in her use of the Tenshouaku Kenryu whilst she is not a master she clearly has the potential become a master of the lightning form as she picked it up rather quickly. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Zankar is rather agile, she is more than capable of dodging an onslaught of attack from both Tomoyuki and Jared simultaneously in training sessions and is subsequently able to effectively counter-attack with a swift motion . She can also jump in the air to remarkable heights, especially considering her young age. Zankar has developed her abilities to a point where she can contest with most opponents without ever using her various magic.She has shown to possess incredible skill and flexibility, using them to efficiently outmaneuver any Mage regardless how skillful they may be. Even the way she moves is graceful she barely disrupts her environment whist moving, further indicating her speed. Enhanced Durability and Endurance:Zankar has shown herself to be an incredibly durable fighter: she was able to endure a barrage of attacks from a group of mages without receiving major injuries and continuing the battle afterwards as if nothing had happened. She also survived a fall of several meters which saw her coming crashing down to the ground, and stood back on her feet moments after. She had been shown to be capable of fighting for several hours straight even after exhausting her magical energy and came out a little bloodied but still capable of fighting. 'Purple Color Magic:'Zankar uses Purple Color magic,purple color magic gives Zankar the ability to control others or in other words to bend them to her will.Whilst making use of the magic Zankar will emit a strong purple aura bathing anyone in the vicinity in purple light.Anyone caught in this aura will be subject to her magic and will lose complete control over themselves.However there are several ways of countering this magic. '''Charmspeak: '''Charmspeak is a type of hypnotism and main ability of Purple Colour Magic. It allows the speaker to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. The strength of the command depends on the tone and the emotion of the charmspeaker's voice as well as their skill and magical power. Eventually, charmspeak wears off and the person has no recollection of why they did what they were commanded to do. Those who have become exceptionally skilled in this have the tendency to use it passively without their knowing. Leading to some akward situations (For example when Zankar told Tomoyuki to "Get Lost"). Charmspeak can be negated rather easily through a number of ways. Charmspeak effectiveness is greatly diminshed against those who make use of mental based magic such as Telepathy or Telekinesis. People with strong wills or intentions are almost always completly unaffected, and with strong and the more powerful the being, the stronger their resistance. If someone is aware of a person's ability to charmspeak, then it will have a reduced effect as they will be on guard in case they are the subject to it. Solar Magic: Trivia Category:Animainiac Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Malzahar